Bex and Louise get bullied
Bex and Louise Get Bullied is a storyline that occurred in 2017 on the long-running UK soap opera, EastEnders. This timely and socially relevant story dealt with the trials and tribulations that high school students, Rebecca "Bex" Fowler (Jasmine Armfield) and Louise Mitchell (Tilly Keeper) had to deal with as they were bullied by two other selfish girls. High school bullying Louise Mitchell, the daughter of Phil Mitchell and Lisa Fowler (actually, though Phil is Louise's biological father, Louise's legal father was the late Mark Fowler), and her cousin, Rebecca Fowler, called Bex, the daughter of Martin Fowler and Sonia Jackson, are members of a drama club at their high school in the London borough of Walford. They are also close friends. Two other members of the Drama Club has it in for them, Bex especially. Those two were Alexandra D'Costa (Sydney Craven) and Madison Drake, (Seraphina Beh). The two, who were not very good at being in the drama club, were often jealous of Bex and Louise and their far-better talent. In a scheme to divide and conquer, Alexandra and Madison befriend Louise and sunders the friendship of her and Bex. This allows the bullies to begin to harass and aggravate Bex. The two conniving girls would cause Bex no end of trouble, especially when someone uploads a picture of Bex kissing a fellow student Shakil Kuzemi. This drives Alexandra and Madison to up their bullying on Bex. They would eventually turn against Louise when they would spike her drink with alcohol, which would make her sick. It would not be the first time those two would land Louise in the hospital. Bex, a talented musician, would still be targeted by Alexandra and Madison, who would destroy her guitar, many times. All of the bullying, which left Bex in pieces and terrified to go out of the house, would come to a fever pitch at two outside events at the school. First, there was a talent showcase, which Bex was slated to perform at. Alexandra and Madison would still torment Bex, and decided to wreck her guitar again. While getting a spare string in the music room, Bex was attacked again by the evil bullies, with them shoving her in a storage closet in the drama room. However, what the bullies failed to reckon with was that Bex's microphone was on, and everyone in the auditorium heard the situation. Bex was eventually rescued by Gethin Pryce, the school's drama teacher and the Drama Club advisor, escorted by Shakil and Bex's mother, Sonia Jackson (Natalie Cassidy). Also worried about her was her father, Martin Fowler (James Bye). A few days earlier, Louise was revealed to have also been in on the bullying, and was grounded by her step-mother, Sharon Mitchell (Letitia Dean). Although Sharon had found out about it after a furious Sonia shoved her into a duck pond at a community event. Meanwhile, because Alexandra was too busy locking Bex in the store cabinet, Louise took over for her in the Romeo and Juliet scene (it was at that time that Bex's screams and cries of pain were heard throughout the auditorium). The school's headmistress, Mrs. Robyn Lund, ordered Alexandra into her office. Alexandra scoffed at the order until an angry Louise revealed that Bex's microphone had been on and that everyone heard what they did. After getting over the fright of being locked in the closet, Bex sang her song, with her proud parents, the entire audience (who cheered for Bex); Louise, Travis (another friend of theirs) and Shakil watching with pride. Because of their antics at the Talent Showcase (and corroborating statements from both Bex and Louise), Madison and Alexandra were placed in external isolation and was also deservedly banned from the upcoming Walford High Prom. Alexandra, angered that Louise stood up for Bex, and was named half of the most handsome couple (which SHE wanted), convinced fellow schoolmate, Keegan Taylor, to circumvent Mrs. Lund's restrictions on her being banned. Her intent was to sabotage the prom, in retaliation for her being punished. During a vicious row, in perhaps one of the most vicious examples of grievous bodily harm ever inflicted on someone, Alexandra spitefully shoves Louise into a table of lit candles, which landed Louise on her back. Her dress caught on fire and that burned her back, shoulders and her arm severely. This set off the sprinklers and the prom was ruined, to the vicious Alexandra's glee. Louise was severely burned and she had been taken to Walford General Hospital where she had to have many skin grafts to repair the damage. She would be scarred for life because of this, however. She and Bex repaired their friendship and the latter never left her friend's side during the whole nightmare. Keegan, infuriated at what Alexandra had pulled, dragged the screaming bully onto the stage. When questioned by the police, the crafty Alexandra tried to foist the blame of the whole thing onto Madison! This infuriated her and she announced that it had been Alexandra who had shoved Louise into the candles and screamed that she was a lying cow. This nearly caused the now enemies to come to blows. In the end, though, both girls were arrested and charged with Grievous Bodily Harm. Both were prosecuted, although it was presumed that Madison had testified against Alexandra. Both were also presumably found guilty as the two were charged as adults. While she was recovering in the hospital, Sharon announced to Bex and Louise that the two bullies had been expelled from Walford High School because of what they had done. After that, neither Alexandra or Madison were ever spoken of or referred to ever again. Helping Louise recover was Sharon, her brothers, Ben, Jay and her stepbrother, Denny Rickman; and also coming to blows over this was her father, Phil and her birth mother, Lisa Shaw. Lisa had been called by Sonia, because her number was on a list of emergency contacts. This would cause the Mitchells to get angry with Sonia, as Phil and Lisa had a nasty history, which included her whacking him over the head with a plate and also shooting him! Lisa would run afoul of both Phil, who threw her out of the hospital; and of Ben, who was now helping Louise get better. The absolutely unhinged Lisa (who had hatred for Phil and had tried to kill him a couple of times) would later kidnap her own daughter from the hospital, but would be defeated when Phil found his daughter (although she tried to get the upper hand against her hated ex-paramour by clocking him over the head with a telephone). They would rescue Louise and she would begin the long road to recovery. Bex began to heap blame on herself for what happened, but she was reassured by both her parents and her stepmother, Stacey Slater that what had happened to Louise wasn't her fault. Category:EastEnders Episodes Category:UK Soap operas